Pretty Eyes
by Linhxoxo
Summary: Edward wasn't really interested in Girls but Girls were interested in him. He didn't really cared ,for girls before he saw those Pretty Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I know the other isn't finished yet but I just couldn't forget this story. Inspired by Alex Goot "Pretty Eyes" check it out ;)**

**I apologize for all my grammar mistakes**

* * *

**Epov**

I don't know what I'm doing right know, it's a Sunday afternoon, and I'm shopping with my twin sister Alice, only because, Emmett and Rosalie are out and Jasper broke his leg.

Don't I have any hobbies or friends, why am I make-up shopping with my sister?! I asked myself.

" Do you think this colors suits my eyes?"

Alice's question rip me of my mind

" Alice I already told you I have no idea!"

" Than why did you come with me?!" yeah, that was my sister

"Because you begged me to come with you"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled "whatever"

"oh, and Edward could you go and look for a shampoo Rosalie wants,a shampoo for blond hair that makes her hair silky... Oh and it should smell good"

" are you kidding me?!"

"no, Edward I'm not!"

How should I know what shampoo is for blond hair or what makes hair silky, do I look like I'm gay or something. Now I was standing in front of the women shampoos and who could know that there are so many kinds for women. After searching for 5 minutes and gave up, I would just tell Alice that there weren't shampoos for blond hairs anymore.

I was about to walk back to Alice when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to bump into you" I heard a shy voice say.

"No, I should be saying sorry" I looked up and saw a girl, almost as short as had beautiful big brown eyes. I never saw eyes like that was wearing blue tight jeans and a white long t-shirt and a mouth cover, like dad in the Hospital, you could only see her eyes. And then in made sense.

"Excuse me? Are you working here?" I asked here. She nodded gently.

"uhm... I'm searching for a women shampoo for blond hair, it should make the hair silky. Do you know where I can find that?" I expected an answer but she just walked away from to the next row. I stood there with a blank expression. I couldn't understand what just happened.I asked her so nicely and she just walked away, did she thought I was gay?! I will never go into a drugstore again. NEVER!

I turned around to walk back to Alice when there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked back to see who it was and saw the short girl that just walked away from. She was holding a bottle to me.

"what is that?" I

asked her. She only gave me the bottle and walked away. Again. I looked at the bottle and saw that it was shampoo for blond hair...She only walked away to get me the shampoo! I should thank her but I didn't know where she went.

" Edward did you get the shampoo?" Alice asked from behind me.

" yeah, here"

"let me see, wow you even got the right shampoo, jasper never finds the right shampoo, are you gay Edward?"

" what ?! NO, I asked a girl who works here"

" well that makes more sense, come on let's go home"

We paid and went home. At home Emmett and Rosalie were already back. Mom made us dinner and 'send' us to bed because tomorrow schools begin again.

As I woke up I just realize that I dreamt about the brown eyes. I want to see them again those pretty eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you guys know the Song 'The Other Side'-from Jason Derulo? I'm addicted to the Song I'm always listening to writing this Chapter I also listened to the Song.**

**I apologize for all grammar mistakes ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

_beep beep beep_

Oh man, Schools beginning again Jasper,Rosalie and Emmet are doing there're last year and Alice and I are Juniors , Jasper and I are in the Basketball team. That means Training! How I'm looking forward to that.

" Hey Eddie, ready for school?"

"Em I told you not to call me _Eddie_"

" Of course he isn't ready,all the girls will all over him" Rosalie said smirking, she knew how much I hate it. They all knew how much I hate it when the girls were trying to flirt with me.

"Don't even remind me Rose"

Alice was coming from upstairs, bouncing like a little kid. She was always looking forward to school.

"Maybe you should get a Girlfriend Edward"

" Alice it's not that easy getting an _normal _Girlfriend, who doesn't only wants to sleep with. I mean if mon and dad hadn't adopt Jasper and Rosalie I bet you and Emmet were singles know too"

" just open your Eyes Edward , there are many normal girls ou there"

"yeah, whatever Alice"

We were driving in my Volvo to school and parked at our regular place. We got our schedule. My schedule didn't matched with the other. I was heading to PE first. At least a subject where I didn't need my brain. I'm good at sports so PE wasn't really exhausting. After that I had History. I met my family at lunch and we were sitting and our regular table...Yeah we have many regular things at school, but the Cullen's weren't unknown people school either. Alice and I were running late to algebra, we were in a hurry so I didn't saw that somebody was standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry" I said and looked up to see who I just bumped into. It was a girl, she didn't looked similar too me, but her eyes had something that looked similar to me, but i couldn't tell what that was. I stared at her til, Alice was yanking me away.

"Edward come we are late!"

Somehow we managed to get in time to the class. I just couldn't remember why does eyes seems so similar to me.

" Alice that girl I bumped into, do you know her?" I whispered

" No , not really"

I couldn't concentrate in the class, the whole time I thought about the girl, she must be new because I saw her the first time.

But she was pretty, her eyes were pretty

* * *

**Second chapter done !**

**I'll try to make the next chapter a little bit **

**Longer )**

**Feel free to review **

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just watched a really good movie, and came up with a new story. I don't if I should write it down but check out my other story 'My Tutor'**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was just about walking to library for my free period, when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see who it was and it was Edward Cullen. Again. He already bumped into me yesterday while I was working. I hope he didn't recognize me, I mean he only saw my eyes. But the way he was looking at me right now. Was like he recognize me,but Alice his twin sister pulled him away. There was no way, that Edward Cullen would recognize me. He never looked at me or was aware of my existence. I mean Edward Cullen, every girl was after him. And I was just another girl that liked him.

I was the girls that nobody looked at. The girl that would sit in corner taking notes. The girl that never sits in the cafeteria but in the library.

Nobody knows my name and I'm never invited to those parties. I never had a boyfriend. In the afternoon I would sit at home doing my homework's or reading a book. Than I would make dinner for me and Charlie. Charlie didn't mind that I didn't had a boyfriend with sixteen. I never really care for boys. Only Edward Cullen... He is not like the other boys who are sleeping with all the girls. He was smart and nice and popular. And I'm a nobody.

I was sitting in the library doing my maths homework. When I thought about my birthday next month. I would turn 17 and nobody except for my parents would know that.

_Bell bell bell_

The bell was ringing and I made my way to biology. I made my way to the last row and sat down. I would always sit alone, so I don't have a partner for partner work but I didn't really mind that. After 5 minutest a few student came with Mr. Banner. I was good in biology. I like the subject it was interesting for me

* * *

**EPOV**

I was on my to biology. When the witch came.

"Hi Edward, it's nice to see you again"

"Hey Tanya, it's nice to see you too but I need to got" I tried to walk around her, but she didn't let me go"

"wait Edward, I just wanted to tell you that Irina is giving a party tomorrow. You are coming right?" she asked while strumming with her eyelashes and playing with her hair.

"I don't know Tanya, I still got many things to do"

" oh please Edward " did she really thought that if she touches my chest it will change my mind.

" I'm sorry Tanya, I got to go"

I tried to walk away as fast as I could. Tanya was a slut, she already slept with almost the whole Basketball team, well except for Jasper,Emmett and Me. I arrived at the biology classroom. I scanned the room to see where I should sit. My eyes found the Brown hair girl I bumped it to. I made my way next to her and sat down. She looked with those brown eyes up.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen" I stretched my hand out to shake hers. But she didn't told me her name. She didn't even made a sound, she just looked down at her book.

"and you are?" I tried asking her but she just looked at me. Mr. Banner came and I shut up. I tried to think of a way to talk to her. Maybe I should write it down.

_Whats your name? _I slide the sheet next to her book. She looked at it for a while, like she was thinking. But finally she wrote something down.

_Bella. _Bella... A wonderful name.

_ Nice to meet you Bella. _She read it and smiled. She had an beautiful smile. She didn't wrote something back but she didn't need to. I knew her name and made her smile. I was happy and easily forgot what just happened with Tanya.

Mr. Banner ended the lesson. I turned to ask Bella if she wants to sit with me at lunch, but she was gone. Her place was empty. Where did she go?

I made my way to lunch and scanned the cafeteria, to see where Bella was. But I didn't found I only saw my siblings. I sat beside them and decided to ask them if they know Bella.

"by any chance, do anyone knows Bella?"

"Bella who?" obviously Emmett didn't know her.

"what does she look like?" Rosalie asked

"she has brown hair and brown eyes"

"Edward, many girls look like that" jasper said

" No she is different from them"

"why?" Alice asked

" No its nothing"

That was strange if Bella was really a new student the whole school would know. Who was she?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**Xoxo**


End file.
